


Holidays With Gabe!

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: The Series of Sabriel One Shots! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Holidays, M/M, One Shot, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Sam decides to spend the holidays alone in an old cabin in the woods that Bobby used to take him and Dean to as young boys, but a holiday alone is not what is in store for Sam.When Gabriel comes to Sam's rescue things may become a little bit steamy even if it is 20 below zero outside and Sam is freezing to death with Gabriel around Freezing to death is not going to happen...





	Holidays With Gabe!

The fire crackled as the night was cold and the temperature still slowly dropping. He was jumpy, and would start at almost anything that moved outside. But truthfully he would have been happy to see even Crowley’s ass at this point.

At least then maybe he could somehow talk him into telling Dean where he was and at least a rescue would be at least in the cards for him but as it was, he was sure nobody was even looking for him and if anyone did find him he was sure it would probably just be a demon or monster hunting him.

The thing was he had parted ways with his brother that winter and had told Dean he wanted a break from hunting on christmas just this once but Dean had not been made to agree on this, he had seen a case and he had been very clear that he wanted to go hunting despite the fact that it was indeed Christmas.

So a bit sad that he would be doing it alone, Sam had packed a few bags and had taken off for the woods in the middle of nowhere and hadn’t told even Dean where he was going to be for the holidays because he did not want to talk the chance of Dean deciding to come and yank him from his vacation for his hunt.

For even bigger measure Sam had left his cellphone in the Impala deciding to cut off all contact from the outside world.

Once he was deep in the woods he had found an abandoned log cabin, it was one of the many cabins that Bobby had once taken the boys too when he wanted to go hunting or fishing and hadn’t ever found time lately to visit again.

Sam put his bags by the bed and had pulled out a shotgun and a knife and had easily killed him a nice deer. It took him most of the afternoon to skin and cut down the deer meat so that he could carry it all back to the cabin.

He had cut him some wood for the fireplace through on a couple logs and had finally settled in the cabin with the door shut, the fireplace going and a few good books, and his laptop on the table.

Grabbing on of the good books and using his laptop to play a bit of folk music he settled into an old gnarled wood rocking chair a blanket over his knees and started reading, he never would admit it to Dean but he was a sucker for a good romance book.

Sam was thoroughly loving the book so far about a woman who accidentally hits a man with her car,  and the man turning out later to be an angel named Michael who had been sent down to earth to be the woman’s Guardian Angel. It was forbidden for the two for the two of them to be romantically involved but it was easy to see from what he had already read that Michael was already falling in love with Emily.  
He had woken up sometime later after having fallen asleep somewhere around the part where Emily was finally starting to believe that Michael really was an angel. 

Fancing a stroll he stood up and went to the door. But Upon opening it he found that he was not going anywhere anytime soon.

The doorway was blocked by Snow and Ice and Sam had not thought to bring a shovel or any snow digging tools with him. 

Hell now that he thought about it he had completely forgotten to even think about winter clothes he was not at all prepared for the cold winter months he had only been thinking about the vacation and hadn’t thought about the possibility that it might snow!

Sam tried logging onto his lap top to email or message Bobby to see if he could come dig him out and maybe bring him some winter clothes deciding he might be safer than Dean who would give him the third degree for not being prepared.

But to his horror his internet was down on the laptop meaning he had no way of letting anyone know his plight. 

Sam with a pounding heart had then tried his best to keep the fireplace going and kept under the blanket and tried to sleep deciding he would try and think of something later.

But several days passed and still he could think of nothing to do, he had even tried sending up a prayer to Cas but either he was to busy to hear him, couldn’t hear him or was just plain ignoring him completely for some reason and he just didn’t come to the rescue as he sometimes did, and Sam sighed a bit hurt at being ignored by the only hope he had left to reach Dean but he decided that maybe the fact that he wasn’t Dean was the reason that Cas wasn’t listening to him at all.

He looked at the slowly disappearing fire wood that lay by the fireplace and glanced worriedly at the deer meat that was starting to get low too and began to lose heart.

He was in a bad situation, none of his friends would be looking for him, nobody knew he needed them and he had told nobody where he was vacationing at and had even left his phone behind, he was calling himself all kinds of stupid as the temperature continued to slowly drop the radio on the table his only connection to the outside world and every once in awhile would tell the world just how cold it was starting to get and according to the newscaster Morgan it was going to be 20 below for the next several days meaning Sam would have to keep the fire going and he didn’t have nearly enough to last even the next few hours as for food, there was maybe enough for another four days if he made it stretch and ate some only once every day.

The time passed slowly as he tried to distract himself with his book as much as possible the firewood finally long gone and the fire slowly dying leaving Sam under a blanket shivering and his teeth chattering.

He found himself almost hoping or wishing a demon would find him at least then maybe it would put him out of his misery and at least he would freeze or starve to death he wondered which was going to be worst but found himself not really finding it.

But then his mind filled with desperation and believing he was being stupid he called out to the room in a prayer begging almost.

“Gabriel, please if you can hear me I beg you please help me..if you don’t want to at least please put me out my misery..” 

He called out to Gabriel several times over not really expecting any response but getting to cold to stop trying he was starting to contemplate summoning a demon since he did have all the ingredients he needed for a summoning.

But just then he heard a smart ass comment. 

“Okay Okay, haven’t you noticed I’ve been standing here for the past thirty minutes now I heard you the first time.” 

Sam looked at Gabriel shivering horribly.

“Oh Gabriel, I’m sorry I got myself into a bit of a pickle and have no way out of it hell I was considering selling my soul if i didn’t get an answer.” Sam admitted.

Gabriel looked at the miserable cold Sam who had gotten to his bed and was curled in a fetal position trying to get warm now that there was no fire.

Gabriel smiled “I can help you get warm rather easily but I’m not sure you would like my methods in doing so.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel with pleading eyes “Right now I would do anything, whatever it took.” 

Gabriel nodded “Alright but I have conditions, I will help you out of this situation but you have to agree to spend your holiday vacation with me!” 

Sam was slightly in shock at the simple request but figured maybe he just wanted a friend, maybe just wanted company or help with something and nodded anyways.

“Of course I’d be willing to do that.” Sam responded trying not to show his excitement at being able to spend any amount of time with this archangel.

He wouldn’t admit it but Gabriel was the reason he read romance novels like An Angel for Emily. 

The thing was he read them because he was hoping, wishing even praying for an angel that would be his own.

He wanted Gabriel to be his special angel and wished he could admit he’d happily stay by his side forever.

Gabriel seemed to sense that Sam hadn’t understood his meaning and finally whispers “Sam, when I say I want you to spend your holiday with me, I mean I want you to spend it with me and while you are spending it with me I want you to consider becoming my forever human partner. I want an opportunity to earn your heart.” 

Sam was now fully in shock as he responded.

“You do not need to spend the holiday with me to get that..” Sam started then blushed “Because you already have it, my heart has always already been yours even back when I only knew you as the Trickster. I just never knew how to come out to you about it cause you are an angel and i a mere unimportant human heck even cas seems to think I'm not worth much because he ignored me.”

Gabriel smiled softly and climbed onto the bed and just pulled him into a cuddle knowing now that Sam liked him and whispers “You Sam Winchester are not Unimportant, because you are very important to me, and now that I know you care for me I will always do my best to take care of you. Starting right now with warming you up with my body heat, because as much as I can warm you up with a snap of my fingers and put a fire in the fireplace I’ve learned long ago it is not a good idea to warm up a human to fast because it can make them sick.”

Sam smiled “I like this way better anyways, because I get to be close to you.” 

“There is another way to warm you up that would do a much faster job and would be much more fun.” Gabriel hinted teasingly.

Sam nearly rolled his eyes at the bad Twilight reference but was also a bit interested in the suggestion.

“So this other way, how much persuasion would you need for me to get you to use it?”

Gabriel smirked and looked Sam over a bit and responded “well how about you try and do your best to convince me to use it and you’ll find out just how much persuasion I really need.”  
Sam looked at Gabriel sitting up still cold but loving the idea of a challenge, he shivered a bit now that he had lost the warmth of Gabriel’s body heat and bit his lip nervously.

Sam had never tried to convince a guy before, had never really cared about another guy before Gabriel and was a bit worried about doing something wrong and disrespecting his angel.

Leaning forward hesitantly and slowly he pressed his lips to Gabriel’s and kissed him softly.

Gabriel kissed Sam back but didn’t say anything but then seeing that Gabriel wasn’t seeming to be offended by the kiss, Sam cautiously deepened the kiss his eyes showing his slight fear.

Gabriel of course finally noticed Sam’s hesitation and pulled away from the kiss to look Sam in the face questioningly “Sam, what is it? What is wrong? Why do you hesitate?”

Sam blushed a bit and stammered “I..I guess I’m a bit nervous a bit scared that I’ll mess things up that I’ll do something wrong.: 

Gabriel sighed “Sam listen to me, while we are together I want you to do something for me, just forget that I’m an angel, I care for you Sam if you want to kiss me than kiss me, whatever it is you get the notion to do then do it.”

Sam’s eyes widened at Gabriel’s admission to caring for him and at the words that he could do what he wanted to do.

Sam leaned back in this time a bit more confidently and kissed Gabriel with lips full of passion and relaxed completely when Gabriel pulled him into his arms and kisses him back with the same passion as Sam gave him.

Sam couldn’t help it as he leaned further into his arms and moans softly into the angel’s lips his mind screaming inwardly “yes, you’ve finally got him, you got your angel and he’s letting you kiss him like this.”

Suddenly Gabriel pulled away and was breathing in a way he was not used to seeing with angels and then realized he was laughing as he looked at Sam with a serious expression and  then lowly he whispers “Damn Winchester you sure know how to convince me.”

Sam blushed slightly before trying to remind himself that Gabriel had admitted to caring for him and had also said he could do what he wanted.

Sam tried to tease back “Really? You going to just sit there staring at me or are you going to show me just how persuasive I can be?”

Gabriel smirked mischievously and snapped his fingers making Sam’s clothes fall away and fold themselves neatly onto the floor next to them before covering Sam’s lips with another dose of kisses.

And then Gabriel’s hands were sliding themselves over Sam’s chest making his breath hitch a bit, moving from his lips Gabriel slid his mouth downwards so that he was kissing in a line down his neck, over his chest and then he was down at the foot of the bed and Sam raise his head to see what Gabriel was doing just in time to see Gabriel engulf his cock with his mouth. 

Sam felt himself erupt into a kaleidoscope of emotions as the sensations took over his body and Sam could not hold back the moans that escaped him as Gabriel tortured him with his tongue and the deep places of his throat constricting around him.

Sam was soon whimpering softly making strong fists in Gabriel’s hair, if he had been anything but an angel he was sure Gabriel would have been in pain as his fists were certainly pulling hairs.

Just when he felt himself crash over the edge Gabriel stopped and climbed back up so that he was even with Sam and quietly turns him over.

“Oh, Sam, my Sam, you have no idea how badly I want you right now.”  Gabriel whispers then gently he takes Sam’s hand and placed it over his erection and then Sam gasped for Gabriel felt hard against his hand and that wasn’t the part that really made him gasp no what made him gasp was the angel’s enormous size.

Gabriel noted the look on Sam’s face as he looked appreciatively at Gabriel’s large manhood and just smiled pleased that Sam wasn’t about to change his mind.

Gabriel pressed Sam against the bed and while Sam watched he poured something from a small tube into his palm and rubbed it all up and down his cock before squirting a smaller amount onto his fingers.

Then while one hand continued rubbing what Sam had quickly known to be lube, Gabriel looked into Sam’s face as he slipped a lube covered finger gently up inside his anus.

The feeling was a bit uncomfortable at first due to the tightness of the finger but Gabriel gently moved the finger in and out of the opening and with each thrust of the single finger he felt himself stretch to accommodate him and then when it was able to move freely and without resistance Gabriel slipped in a second finger also covered with more lube and gently he pounded the two fingers into Sam’s body until the young Winchester was moaning softly and trying to grind himself into the fingers.

Gabriel removed them both “Hey, wait..I..” Sam starts to protest but before he could finish his protest Sam finally felt Gabriel’s cock sliding into him with ease.  Sam grinded his hips back as Gabriel soon settled into an easy rhythm going at a pace that was not really slow but wasn’t too fast either. 

Sam somehow sensed that Gabriel wanted to take his time with him, and Sam was perfectly agreeable to this as he too wanted to take it slow and enjoy being one with Gabriel as long as he could.

When it was all over and done the two lay on the bed together Gabriel’s arms wrapped around Sam remembering to keep him warm and Sam realized to that Gabriel had been telling the truth, having sex had indeed warmed Sam right up and not just his body heat but in his heart as well.

Sam turned and whispered “Gabe?”

“Yes Sam?”

“I..I L..”

Sam went silent for a moment wanting to tell Gabriel what was sitting on his heart but was afraid..he was afraid that maybe Gabriel wasn’t there yet, maybe wasn’t ready to hear it yet..

Sam decided to not say it just yet and to cover up what he was about to say “I um I just wanted to say I like laying in your arms.” 

Sam couldn’t understand why Gabriel’s expression suddenly looked so disappointed but he laid back the way he was and snuggled closer to his angel.

Just when he started to fall asleep he heard a whisper in his ears “I love you.”

A Smile slid onto Sam’s face and just as he could feel sleep starting to take him he whispered back “I love you too.”

The two of them spent the rest of the Christmas holiday kissing, hugging, snuggling  and screwing each other Gabriel only interrupted this long enough for Sam to hunt another deer or antelope or every once in awhile a rabbit and Gabriel would make sure to keep a fire going in the fireplace for his Sam.

There holiday lasted until after New Years and as much as Sam loved his Gabriel he was starting to miss his brother, to miss Bobby and as much as he had wanted a break a part of him missed the hunt.

So Sam packed his bags and turned to Gabriel “you can come with me if you like, we could use another Angel on the team!” Sam offered.

By this time the two men were sitting on the floor in front of the fire and they were drinking hot apple cider with candy canes poking out of the cups while eating chocolate hollow angels and Santa claus and even a few other candy that Sam had suggested to Gabe who would find a way to angel mojo them to appear before Sam who had during the last couple weeks developed a taste for sweets.

Gabriel just smiled and shook his head “I love you Sam I really do but I’m not much into crowds you know and the whole I hunt Monsters thing you know.” 

Sam nodded but Gabriel smiled “But now Sam, this isn’t the end of our relationship either, you Mr. Winchester are mine, I will come see you whenever you want to just spend time together or maybe even just to have a quickie if you’re alone sometime.”

Sam nodded and watched as the firelight danced over Gabriel who was laying sprawled out on the floor.

Pulling out a camera he set it to selfie mode and set a timer before crawling over to lay beside Gabriel in front of the fireplace and before he had time to see what Sam meant to do he kissed him just as the camera flashed.

Pulling away and picked up the phone and placed it in his pockets.

Just then a knock was heard on the front door.

Sam looked at Gabriel confused “Who is that?”

“That is a little something I lined up for you.” Gabriel whispers giving him one last kiss.

Sam went and answered the door and there stood his brother, Bobby and Castiel on the doorstep.

“Well to think you would choose this old place for a vacation spot.” Dean observed.

Sam smiled and glanced at Bobby “Well it does hold a lot of old memories from our childhood, Bobby used to bring us out here as kids.”

“Well did you get the holiday you wanted?” Castiel asked.

“I sure did Cas, I sure did, I spent the holidays with my boyfriend, he’s gone now of course but the time we spent here together was pretty darn awesome.”  
“Wait boyfriend? Who is this boyfriend you speak of?” Dean asked slowly.

Sam smiled quietly and responded “My own special archangel, Gabriel.”

Sam hugged the three of them and whispers and smiled “I’m ready to go, I have a craving for big bag of candy!”

Sam climbed into the Impala with Dean and his friends and the four of them drove back toward town Sam looking through the window a contented smile on his face. 

As they pulled away from the cabin he thought he saw his angel standing inside the cabin standing just inside the door watching them, and Sam seeing that Dean was no watching smiled and mouthed to him “I love you Gabriel.”

And then the cabin was gone and there was nothing for miles but tress as Sam slipped off to sleep.


End file.
